


Another Look

by KiAnLake



Category: Love Hina
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange guy show up in Keitaro’s life and out of nowhere, he called himself his protector. Even though the new guy isn’t living in the dorm, the girls find a new rival for the landlord’s affections. As two young men become friends, they help each other change. While his guardian's falling for him, Keitaro begins to questions his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu but Azumi Morioka is my creation.

Keitaro tried to apologize to Naru for his “behavior” in class but unfortunately for him, she was stubborn as ever and continued on to ignoring him. He ran after his love interest in the campus of Tokyo University with the hope that she hear him. “Naru, please listen to me!” He spoke out loud enough for her. 

“Stop it!!! You’re so annoying and you’re a fucking coward who don’t know when to quit, Keitaro!!!” She screamed as she turned around to face him with her fist. 

The landlord couldn’t moved. All he can do was to closed his eyes and braced for her punch but it never happened. He could feel the air yet something was different. He slowly opens his eyes to realized that he was running away from Naru, in some stranger’s arms.

“For a guy around your height, you’re pretty light.” His unknown rescuer commented himself. He continued to run until they were safe distance from the enraged female student. In a private area of the university, he had to stop. “I have to stop. I’m getting tired.” He let go of Keitaro and got him on his feet. 

‘Did he just touch my butt? I just imagining things. I think the girls hit my head too much.’ He looked at his savior, a slightly muscular young man with a wavy dark navy hair up to his neck and brown eyes. “My name is…” 

“Keitaro, that girl did yelled out your name in public.” He smirked. 

“Right, it’s actually Keitaro Urashima. Since you help me out, you have the rights to call me by my first name.” He was blushed with embarrassment. “And you’re?” 

“Azumi Morioka, I just started going to the University this semester.”

“Thanks, Morioka-san for your help.”

“You don’t have to formal with me. If you want to reward me, just be my friend.” He winked. 

“Thanks again, Azumi.” ‘Did he just flirt with me?’ 

AN: Why make a Keitaro/OC yaoi fic? Why not? Seriously, I'm not fan of LH canon pairing. Sometimes, the girls aren't that great, even Mutsumi. Sorry but I do like her but I hate that fact that she don't help him when he needs it but helps out Naru. So enjoy it or whatever!

“It’s my first attempt to save a cute guy. I think I did an okay job.” 

“Cute?” He was speechless. He didn’t expect a compliment from anybody, especially from a handsome guy like him. ‘He is flirting with me. Why?’ 

“I have a class in thirty minutes.” He planted a kiss on Keitaro’s cheek. “I’m hoping to see you more often, Keitaro.” After that, he walked away with a smile and leaving the a stunned Urashima.


	2. Chapter 2

After working few hours in Seta's office, Keitaro exited out of the building with his mind on some new guy who saved him from Naru's wraith. 'Why did he kiss me on cheek?' He sighed. 'I got another kiss but unfortunately, it's from a guy.'

"Keitaro!"

The landlord turned to see his new navy-haired friend and savior walking toward his way. "What are you doing here, Azumi?"

"I was hoping to see you again." He smiled. "I'm new around this city and you're only friend that I made so far."

"I'm sure that you can find better friend than me."

"Not within next hour, I can't. How about you and I have dinner together? I'm starving."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to miss my train home."

"I do have a car. If you want, I can drive you to your home."

"Are you sure? I do live in all-girl dormitory that run by my grandma. I don't think the tenants would be thrilled to see you."

"Wait….. you live in all-girl dormitory? How did that happened?"

"It's long story. Maybe next time?"

"I got some time to kill. You can tell it to me over dinner. Do you know any good place to eat?"

"You're a pushy person." Keitaro stated.

"I can be but I don't get my way all the times." He flashed a genuine smile at his geeky friend. "I would like to share my first meal in this city with a cute guy."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes, I am a proud gay man of Hokkaido." He replied, smugly. "Do you have problem with it?"

"No, but I'm not gay myself so can you please stop hitting on me?"

"I can't promise you about that. You're so geeky adorable that I want to flirt with all the time."

Keitaro's response was his stomach growling.  
"I'm not only who's hungry."

The landlord sighed in defeat. "I know a nearby restaurant that serve good gyudon. Do you like them?"

"I love to try new food."

"It's only few blocks away from here. Just follow me."

"Right behind you!" As Azumi stared at Keitaro's backside, he sighed. 'Too bad, he really do have a great ass.'

It was a quiet short walk to the restaurant. As the architect's assistant and gay student got seated to their table, they order their food. While they waited for their food, Keitaro told him how he became landlord of his granny's inn turned dorm.

"Wow….. I can't believe that your grandma did that to you. Why did she make you a landlord of an all-girl dorm? How come she didn't tell you until the last minute?"

"That, I still don't know."

"Oh, I kept forgetting to ask but who was that girl that I rescue you from?"

"Naru Narusegawa, she's one of the tenants."

"You live with that brat?!" Azumi's eyes widened, in shock.

"She's not brat. She's my friend."

"Fine, she's not brat."

"Thank you."

"She's a bitch who need to get her lips glued shut."

"She's not!!!" 

"Keitaro the first time I saw you which was few hours ago, I rescue you from her! So what did   
happened on that day?"

"I don't know either. We have one class together and I wanted to ask her something and I guess   
I got her on bad time during break."

"Or maybe she need to see a shrink about her anger issues. Did you ask her if she was taking any medication for it when you first saw her?"

Keitaro tried to suppress his chuckle but failed.

"I made you smile." Before Azumi could say anything else, their food came. They ate their meal in peace. Once they paid and left the restaurant, the navy-haired student stretch his arms. "This is fun date so far."

"This isn't a date." The former ronin said, nervously.

"I know but I'm having fun, teasing you. It's getting late so let's go to your home." Azumi grabbed his friend's hand and took him to his car, a 1997 blue Toyota Camry. "It's not bad-looking car and it get me to places without no problems. Get in."

"Thanks." Keitaro got in the car. When his friend got into the car, he directed the guy to the Hinata Dormitory.

"Wow… that's where you live. If I come here, can you give me a tour of the place?" As Azumi got out of his car, he looked at once-inn.

"I don't know…."

"Urashima, are you that foolish to bring a male guest this late? What do you hope to accomplish by bring another male scum? So you can take away our chastity with him?" Motoko growled as she raised her sword up. She just came back from a long training trip and was shocked that her landlord brought another guy to her home.

"Hey, I don't like looking at naked girls nor sleep with them, especially you." Azumi yelled.

"What?" Motoko glared at the navy-haired guy.

"I'm gay. I prefer to date and sleep with men!" He stated. "And I was dropping off Keitaro home, you crazy girl."

The young girl scoffed. She want to attacked but her worn-out body won't let her. "Good thing for you, that I'm too tired to deal with you because someone need to teach you some manners! But next time if I see you, you better watch your mouth and back or else!" She sneered. She left out of their sight.

Once she was gone, Azumi sighed in relief. "Keitaro, you should need someone to guard your cute butt. You got Naru who's a bitch and that psychotic sword-carrying little girl in one place." He placed his arm around the poor landlord's shoulder. "I'm just the person that you need in your life." He looked at his watch. "Look, I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to and I don’t need a bodyguard."

"Keitaro, someone need to protect you from those girls. I already volunteer my service and it's nice to hang out with a new friend. So I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"I have a class at 11 AM." He protested.

"Great! I'll be here at 10 and I give you a ride to school."

"Don't you have work or something?" The bespectacled student asked.

"I do have a part-time job as my uncle's assistant but he don't need me tomorrow." He replied. "I'll see you later." He leaned to kiss him on cheek.

"Would you please stop kissing me!" Keitaro blushed.

"Sorry I can't help myself. Like I said before, you're so adorable." The Hokkaido native gave the only male tenant a flirtatious wink and left.

'I must be born under bad omen or something. I got a kiss on cheek twice in one day but from a same guy.' He shook his head as he went straight to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naru, you're forgetting about Keitaro!" Kitsune spoke up as she watched her best friend rushing to the door.

"I don't care if he miss the train! I have class in an hour." Naru yelled out and hoping that Keitaro would get the hint of getting his ass in gear. Without the care of the world, she ran out of the dorm.

As she left, a blue car drove past her and parked near the stairways of the dorm. The driver got out of his car and stared at the dormitory. 'It's a shame that it's not an inn anymore. My parents would love to take a vacation here.' He started to walk up the stairs.

The drunk gambler grinned as she saw a dark blue-haired man walking toward the dormitory. 'Wow…. it has been awhile that any guy came here, other than Keitaro and his friends. He's a handsome one.'

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" She flashed him a seductive smile.

"I'm looking for Keitaro Urashima. I'm suppose to take him to school with me." He said, nervously.

"I can show you where he is if you want." Her eyes feasting on the new visitor as she slowly headed forward to the stranger.

"That's okay, I'll wait by the car. Can you please tell Keitaro to meet there?"

"It's no fun being alone. How about I keep you company until he get here?" She winked at him as she was by his side. She patted him on his butt.

"No thank you, I'm fine." He tried to be polite as he can and slowly inched away from her hand.

"Come on, I don't bite unless you want me to." She traced his left shoulder with one of her fingers. "The name is Mitsune Konno but everybody call me Kitsune."

'Her nickname is Fox, why doesn't that surprised me?' He walked a few paces away from her. "My name is Azumi Morioka. Sorry to say but you're not my type. Would you please tell Keitaro my message and leave me alone?" He pleaded.

"I think I can change your mind." She purred.

"Look, I'm gay." He practically yelled out.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You are?" She pouted. 'That's figures.'

"I would say go ask my ex-boyfriends but they live in Hokkaido."

"Azumi!"

'Thank you!' The gay driver looked up at his friend coming of the building. "I see Keitaro. Thanks for your help."

"Azumi, there you are. I'm sorry if I'm late. I was finishing up my chores around the dorm and I see that you meet Kitsune." Keitaro smiled as he put on his backpack.

"Keitaro, you shouldn't let your friend waiting for you, especially gorgeous like this." 'Too bad, he's gay.' She stated as she looked at the gay guy. "Would your other friends be jealous if they see you hanging out with new friend?"

"Shirai and Haitani? They already got their hands full of school, and their girlfriends to talk me these days." The landlord replied.

"Aww…. don't worry, Keitaro. You got me to keep you company now." Azumi hugged him as he kissed him on the kiss."

"Again with the kiss."

'I wonder what happened if Naru saw that.' Kitsune stared at two guys. "Aww…. that's cute. At least, I know why you wasn't in hurry to get the train with Naru. You got a boyfriend with a car."

"No, he's just a friend and he's the one who offered." He sighed as he got out of Azumi's arms. "Kitsune, I got to go. See you later." He and his friend paced toward the stairway.

"Bye and it was nice meeting to you, Azumi." The fox-eyed young lady waved until they left out of her sight. "So Keitaro's hanging out with a gay guy. This is going to be interesting." Kitsune could be disappointed about her rejection from Azumi but she wasn't. She was highly amused and wondered how could this works into her advantage as she saunter to her room for a drink.

As two guys got into car, Keitaro spoke up. "I'm sorry about Kitsune."

"It's fine. I have no problems with women but I'm not fond of people like her." Azumi begins to drive to their school.

"People like her?" Keitaro tilted his head.

"I don't like alcoholics."

"How can you tell?"

"It's long story, I could tell you over dinner." He grinned.

"As long it's not date, I'm okay with it."

"You know how to kill the mood, don't you?" He chuckled. "I'm joking. Of course, as friends. But I got to know. Excluding you, how many people live in the dorm?"

"There are five tenants. You already met three of them and the last two are fourteen years old."

"Really? Why did your grandmother let young girls stay at the inn without their parents?"

"I really don't know. I wished she told me about them before but she didn't."

Azumi wished that he wasn't driving so he can give him a hug. "You should ask her that when you see or call her."

"Yeah, maybe." 'If I finally get in touch with her.' He cleared his throat. "Did you take any karate lessons when you're little kid or something?"

"Training? I never took any karate classes."

"Wait.. how can you protect me when you can't fight?"

"You can win a fight with a sharp mind."

"You don't have to be my protector and I wouldn't want you to get hurt on my behalf."

"Keitaro, you do love me…." Azumi joked.

"I like you as friend, that's it. But the girls are my responsibilities." Keitaro protested as he waved his arms around.

"And your well-being and health is mine."

Keitaro raised his eyebrow. "How did that happened? This is third time we saw each other."

"I don't know." Azumi shrugged as his heart was beating slightly faster. 'Then again, there's something about Keitaro that I want to protect. He's different than the usual guys that I normally talk to.' "Here we are." He parked in the student parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride. But do you have class today?"

"Actually, I do. It's starts at noon but I will be done with school at six." The gay student grabbed his bag from back seat.

"I don't know. After class, I have to work with one of the professors and I don't know how long that will take."

"But don't you have a job with the dorm?"

"It doesn't pay that well. I better go. I don't want to miss class!" He was about to leave but Azumi pulled him forward so he can kiss him on the cheek. "What's with you and my cheek?"

"You're too irresistible. Later." Both young men went their separate ways.

During class, Keitaro finds himself bored and start to drew his friend's face in his artbook. He didn't know until he was done. 'Oh, god… I don't like him that way.' Then he realized that he missed half of the class. He silent thankful that his professor based his lecture on the textbook. Soon his class was over and he make his way to Seta's office. He spend a good two hours on organized the professor's files. After while, he called it quits and left the office. But he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see his love interest, pissed off. 'Why can't she be happy to see me?'

"I don't know how you got here so quick. But I do want a word with you!" Naru dragged the poor guy to nearest hallway.

"Naru….. "

"Who was that saved you?" She crossed her arms. "I think he have to right to know that he was wrong on helping you out and should stay out of it."

"He's just friend." He stammered out but knowing her, she wouldn't listen.

Azumi popped by, just in time. "Keitaro, there you are! Let's get you home!" Before Naru could do anything to her landlord, Azumi grabbed his hand and ran away to safe distance.

"What? Again? Who was that guy?" She yelled and didn't care on who heard. "And would someone please tell me why he helping him? He doesn't deserve it!"

While Naru continues on ranting, Keitaro and Azumi was nearby student lounge."Man, that bitch's pain in the ass."

"She really means well…."

"If you keep saying she's a nice girl, I'm going to kiss you on the lips!"

"Please don't!" Keitaro quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Azumi chuckled at his friend's antics."Look, unless you can prove to me that she's nice, I'll stop. Until then, I only see her as rude and short-tempered little girl."

"Fine." He sighed. "How did you find me?"

"Apparently, you're a popular guy around. As soon I mention your name, they automatically pointed to the direction and say listen to girl's yelling."

Keitaro groaned. "Let's talk something else, please. Oh I know, what is your major?"

"Mathical science." Azumi proudly replied.

"Wow…"

"What? It's doesn't suit me?"

"Well….. I figured that handsome guy like you would have a major like law, politics or something like that."

Azumi could feel his face heats up as he heard Keitaro compliment his looks. 'He's thinks I'm handsome?' "Don't judge the book by it's cover! I love mathematics since I was little kid."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it."

"That's okay! I forgive you." He gave the young man a kiss on the cheek. "But I'm glad that you think I'm handsome." He teased.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I know. A guy can dream." He winked. "What about yours?"

"It used to be general but now it's archaeology."

"You're Japanese version of Indiana Jones." He looked up and down at Keitaro. "I could picture you with a fedora hat." 'Nothing but that. I can't tell him that.' For awhile, all he could picture Keitaro wearing nothing but a hat.'Man, I do need a cold shower right now. Just picture that bitch or that drunk woman earlier. There it go.' "Listen, my uncle called me few minutes ago. He need my help on project in hour or so and I have class all day tomorrow. Do you want to hang out with me day after tomorrow?"

"I guess we could but it have to be after my chores are done. I'll give you the number to the dorm. Just ask for me." He took out his drawing book out of his bag and tore a blank page.

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Excuse me, I have to catch a train to home, then."

Azumi grabbed his hand. "You're not far from my uncle's house and he let me to live in the attic, rent-free. Plus it's just fifteen minutes drive. I can drive you home."

"Thanks again." Keitaro favored him a smile. His friend took him home in his car, once again.

As Azumi watched young landlord climbed up the stairs, he shook his head. "He really do have nice ass." Before he could drive away, something caught his eye. "What is this?" It was Keitaro's art book. "Wow….. can he draw like this?" He continued to look through the drawing book until he saw a drawing of himself. For someone that he met couple times, the sketch was well-detailed and he felt his face heated up once again. "I like you even more, Keitaro."

AN: It's my longest chapter so far. I don't know if my most of my chapter will be this long but I'm not making them short like first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Keitaro got home, thanks to Azumi. As he got to bedroom, he started to studying the chapter that he missed the lecture on. After hour or so, he decided to give his eyes a break. So he decided to draw some more. He grabbed his backpack to get his art-book. But he couldn't find it anywhere. "It's not in my bag. Maybe I left downstairs but I don't remember leave it there." Just as he tried to retraced his memories about his book, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Shinobu entered. "Keitaro-sempai, are you okay?"

"My sketch pad, I can't find it." He looked at the young cook. "Have you seen it downstairs, Shinobu?"

"Sorry, I didn't see it anywhere but I saved you some supper. It's in the oven." She said, softly.

"Thank you, I'll have it later." He wasn't feel hungry, due to his missing item.

"Sempai, Su might eat it if you don't."

Knowing about the foreign tenant's huge appetite, he better hurry if he want to get something good to eat at all. "You got a good point. I'll eat it now." He strolled out to the kitchen but on his way, he spotted an enraged Naru. "Hello, are you okay?"

"Keitaro, you got some explaining to do now!" She yelled at him.

"Naru, what you mean?" He stuttered.

"Don't play dumb! Who was that guy? Why is he foolish enough to protect you?"

"He's my new friend, Azumi Morioka. I don't know why he helping me but he is."

"Are you that desperate to face the truth? That you're willing to lie to total stranger?"

"I didn't. He was the one who wanted to protect me. I didn't asked for anything." He tried to calm down his tenant/love interest.

"I don't care! You're a selfish coward!" Naru gave her secret love interest his usul punishment, a punch to the gut but it was stronger than normal.

"What did he do now?" Kitsune crossed her arms as she appeared by her friend's side.

"He's a coward who misled a foolish guy to protect him." She snarled.

"You mean Azumi?"

"Do you know who he is?"

The gambler grinned. "Yes, I meet him once but don't worry, he's not attracted to us at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile Azumi was taking a break from his job. He took a few steps out of his uncle's store so he can looked his friend's artbook. But his alone time was cut short when he heard something landed few feet away from him. He should get back to work but his curiosity got better hold of him. He decided to investigated and finds out that a young man on street but he questioned himself on how the poor man got there? He saw the unknown man stood up and he was shocked. "Keitaro? Keitaro, where did you come from?"

"You don't want to know." Keitaro looked around his new surrounding. "Have you seen my glasses?"

"I got them." Azumi held the said item in his hand. He got a good look at Keitaro's bare face and felt his heart skipped a few beats. "I knew it! With your glasses, you're cute but without them, you're one good-looking guy."

"Thanks but I can't see without them. Can I please have them back?"

"Of course, sorry." The navy-haired student slipped the glasses back on it's owner. He blushed as he realized how close he was to the landlord. 'I do really like you.' "Ever think of getting contact lenses?"

"I'm not too fond of them." Urashima dusted himself. "I'm sorry to bother but can you drive me home?"

"I'll take you home but in one condition, how did you get here?" Azumi frowned.

Keitaro blushed as he spoke. "Naru punched me."

"That bitch did that?"

"Don't worry about, I'm a fast healer." Keitaro reassured his gay friend.

Even though he's not violent man, Azumi wanted to go the dorm and punched Naru's lights out but Keitaro's pleading expression derailed him. "Fine but before we go, you forgot about this in my car." He handed the former ronin the art-book.

"Thanks, I was looking for that." He happily received his missing book.

"Did you draw all of that?"

"Yeah, I'm not that good."

"Keitaro, you're amazing. I'm really surprised that your major is archeology." The gay student wondered. "Actually, my uncle was looking for someone to do an oil painting of his family. Can you help him out?"

"Sure, I guess I should repay you for the car rides in someway."

Azumi hugged him. "Thank you, my uncle would be happy."

"Sure, no problem." He awkwardly returned the embrace yet it felt comfortable to know that he could help someone without any violent physical repercussion. "Can we go? I want to finish my studies before I go to sleep."

"Right, give me second." The gay math student ran to the store. He saw an elderly gentleman by the counter. "Uncle Naoki, I have to drop off the friend that I mention to you before."

"Okay but hurry."

"Yes, Uncle! I'll be back soon." Azumi quickly left his workplace to help out his friend. "Keitaro, come on."

"Thank you again." Keitaro followed his friend to his car and received a ride home. Once they got there, Azumi was pretty insisted on walking him home. When they reached to the living room, Shinobu was first one who greet her crush. "Keitaro-sempai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shinobu. I got home by my friend here."

"And who are you?" She meekly asked.

"Azumi Morioka, I'm Keitaro's friend and bodyguard."

"It's nice to meet you." The cook smiled. "Keitaro, I'll warm your supper if you want."

"Thank you, Shinobu. I'll eat it in few minutes later."

"It was nice to meet you, Morioka-san." The bluenette went to the kitchen.

But before Azumi could say anything, they heard someone running toward them. Keitaro was cringed as he knew what's that meant.

"Hey-ya, Keitaro!" Su greeted him in her usual manner, a kick to the head.

The landlord braced for impacted but Azumi pulled him away, just in time. So Su's feet didn't reach her target but with some luck, she managed to land on her feet.

"Boo! That was no fun!" With that, she ran off.

Keitaro was safe in his friend's arms but unfortunately his bad luck has struck and both young men fell down as well, his book.

Azumi finds himself on the floor and his love interest was top of him. His heart was beating rapidly. "Are you okay?"

"That's okay. I'm sorry, I'm a clumsy person." Keitaro replied but his eyes widened. "But please tell me that your wallet in your pocket."

"Why can't I be happy to see you?" The math student teased.

"Are you boys done playing?" Kitsune was standing in front of them as she wished that she brought her camera with her. It's not everyday that she get to see Keitaro on another guy. She watched her male friend move up so quickly. She chucked as she saw his face was bright red.

"I was getting comfortable there." Azumi half joked but other half, he was sorta disappointed that it was over. He got up and dusted himself.

"Oh, I'll be back. I just take my book to my room." The male archaeology student picked his book off the floor and jogged off.

"He has a nice back, especially the ass." Kitsune smiled.

Azumi blushed as he nodded but still feels uncomfortable around the drunk gambler.

"Excuse but who are you? This….. " Naru stopped as she recognized the new visitor. "You, why are you here, Morioka?"

"So you know my name. I'm guessing that you're Naru?"

"And you know mine. So what are you doing here?" She almost growled.

"I was dropping Keitaro off. Peculiar thing, I found him near my job. Do you know how that happened?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. That's between me and that idiot! I'm telling you to stay out of our business!"

"I'm his bodyguard and if you hurt him, it is!"

"Whatever, you probably wanted to look at poor defense girls around here." She snarled.

"Like I said to your friend here, I'm gay with no interest of girls."

"That's an unlikely story." 'So that what Kitsune meant.' She yelled. "If you are, you can do better than him."

"No, thank you."

Naru shook her head in disgust. "Do you like him?"

"What if I do? He's a cute and decent guy. If he was gay, I definitely would ask him out in a heartbeat."

Naru scoffed. "I think you're disillusioned fool who need to get out more."

'Calm down, this bitch isn't worth your anger.' Azumi spoke calmly as he can. "How about you? Do you like Keitaro?"

"What? Do I like him?" She stammered out. "Why do you care if I like him or not?"

The gay young man groaned. "It's not a trick question. Just say yes or no!"

"I don't know. He's just here because his grandma put him in charge of the dorm." The honey brunette blushed. "And he's perverted bastard."

'Oh great, you picked a real winner, Keitaro.' "That's not an answer. I really don't see why he like you." Azumi crossed his arms on his chest. "You know what? He's fair game. If he looks at my way, I'll be happy about it and take my chances to ask him on date. So from on this day, we're rivals!"

"Good luck with that! Do you know that Keitaro's hetrosexual?"

"I know but how long before he realized that you're not good for him?"

When Naru heard that, she slap him across the face.

"It's hurt to hear the truth." Azumi bluntly stated. "Now excuse me, I have a man with a great ass to find!" He ran toward where Keitaro left to.

"Did you heard what he said?" Naru growled when he was out of her sight.

"Yes, I think that should give you an incentive to tell Keitaro how you really feel." Kitsune replied as she leaned against wall. 'Hopefully, you'll do right thing.'

Azumi was walking aimlessly the dorm hallway. He couldn't believe that he told some bitch about his feelings about Keitaro. 'Good thing, I left. I would bitch-slap her.' He found Keitaro heading his way. "Oh, Keitaro there you are. I have to go!"

"I'm sorry that took….. what happened to your face?"

"Oh, that. I have the pleasure to meet Naru, face to face."

"I'm sorry about her, do you need some ice?"

"No if you really want to help me, you can kiss it to make it better."

"I really don't kiss guys….." The young budding archaeologist shocked his friend by give him a quick peck on the swollen cheek. "I'm sorry about Naru but this is only time I'm doing that."

"You're such a gentleman." Azumi fought so hard to not blushed. "Um… I have to go. I still have work." 'But first, I need a cold shower!'

"Okay, let me walk you to your car."

The Hokkaido student hooked his arm through his friend's. "Shall we go?" The two men walked out of the dorm and to Azumi's car. "Keitaro, I'll call you when I'm available on the day after tomorrow and we'll talk about the plans for my uncle's painting." He kissed the only male tenant's cheek and plant another one on other.

"Azumi, you're pushing your luck."

"I didn't kiss you when I dropped you home before. I'll see you later." He got into his car and drove off.

Before he could go back to the dorm, the former ronin made a stop at Haruka's teashop, hoping that she's in good mood. "Aunt Haruka?"

"Don't call me Aunt!" The smoker smacked his head with a fan as soon she saw him.

"Sorry, but I do need a favor from you."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I can borrow some money from you. I just need enough to buy a decent paints." Keitaro asked. "I'll paid you back."

"Hold on, you need the money to buy some paint set?" Haruka looked at Keitaro. "Hold on, I think I got something better than that." She went to upstairs and returned with a big package. "I got this for you as a high school graduation gift. I wanted to mailed it to you but Granny Hina insisted not to." She handed it to him.

"Thank you." He opened the belated gift. "Wow…. it's the professional paint set that I wanted since I was eighth grade and you got the colored pencils as well." He looked at his cousin with a puzzled expression. "Why didn't Granny didn't want me to have this?"

"I really don't know." 'Now I'm thinking about it, I'm guessing it has to with the dorm.'

"Thanks, Haruka. I have to go now." He waved as he left his cousin's shop, carrying around his new art supplies.

Haruka got one question in her mind as she watched her relative going back to his home. 'Is he going to back to Arts?'


	5. Chapter 5

The night at Hinata Dorm was peaceful. After a quiet and quick supper, Keitaro managed to finished his studies within three hours and begins to look at his new art supplies. 'I haven't pick a paintbrush since I was in high school.' He took out his art-book and new colored pencils. He turned to the page with the sketch of Azumi and begins to color. He was so invested in his drawing that he didn't hear someone calling him until something hit him.

"Keitaro, what was on your mind that you couldn't hear me?"

The landlord looked up to see Naru looking down at him from hole of the ceiling. "Oh sorry, Naru. I wanted to finished up something before I go to sleep. Do you need something?"

"I was wond….. why do you have a picture of Morioka-san?" Her eyes widened as she caught on what he was working on.

"This, I drew it during class. What do you think? Does it need more detail?" Keitaro held the book up so she can see it better.

"Do you like him?"

"What? I like him as friend but that's it."

"But you drew his face in your book. It must means something!"

"I like to draw faces of my friends and family. You're in there, too."

"You what? You pervert! Did you draw me naked or something?"

"What? No! Naru, did you heard me? I said faces, not bodies." He protested.

Like many times before, she didn't listened to him. "This convention is over! Good night!" She slammed down the wooden board over the hole hard as she could.

"I'm surprised that the floors still stands after that." He shook his head. 'What's going on with her? Why can't she talk to me without being angry? I don't know what made her so mad. I think it's lot easier when I was talking to Azumi. He's only one that I had a decent conversation with so far. I can't believe that I'm thinking about this but I can't wait to see him again.' He put away his book in his bookbag. "Sleep time."

While Keitaro was about to sleep, Naru was laying on her blankets. She couldn't sleep, due to her anger toward her landlord/love interest. 'To think, I was going to asked him out on a date! What's wrong with him?' It took her awhile for her to fall asleep.

The next day, it was normal. Motoko, Su and Shinobu did their morning rituals and headed for school while older tenants like Kitsune was busy with her article and drinking. Naru and Keitaro did their own morning routine but at the same time, she avoided him at all cost. While she left for school, Keitaro was still puzzled on what happened last night. 'Did I do something wrong? All I did was colored a picture.' As he trying to figured out the mystery of Naru, he heard the phone ringing downstairs. He quickly run to picked up the phone. "Hello Hinata Dormitory, can I help you?"

"Keitaro, it's Seta. I need some help at office. Do you have some time?"

"Sure, I can come in. I'll see you within hour or so."

"Thank you, Keitaro."

"Your welcome." The landlord place the phone back its receiver. He got ready fast as he can and left the dorm. After a train-ride, he got to Tokyo University and headed to archaeology department office where he saw Seta by his desk and Sarah was reading a book on the couch.

"Keitaro, good timing! Today, I need your help on cataloging on the artifacts that over there." He pointed to one corner of the office. "Before you start, I want to know if you're free next week for excavation trip."

"Sorry I can't, I already promised a friend of mine that I'll help him. Maybe next time?"

Before Seta opened his mouth, his adopted daughter yelled at him. "You're Papa's assistant so you should assist him, you dork!" She grabbed the nearest pot and was about to smash on his head.

Seta grabbed her arm in mid-swing. "Sarah, that's not nice. If Keitaro made a promise, then he should honor it." He warned.

"Yes, Papa." The blond child pouted as she retreated back to the couch.

"I can't say I'm disappointed that you can't come but I understand." The archaeologist smiled and patted his daughter's shoulder. "At least, can you watch Sarah for me while I'm gone?"

"No problem, Seta."

"And one more thing, can you return this book from the library right now?" The older man held out a travel book to his assistant.

Keitaro nodded as he got the book from Seta and then he took a stroll to the university library. He returned the item into the return slot but instead going back to work, he wanted to borrow a book about painting quickly as possible. As he browsing around the shelves, he saw someone familiar, Azumi but he also saw a beautiful hazel-haired young man was talking to him in the corner of the enormous room. 'Good for him, he made a new friend.' But he was ignoring the small bouts of jealousy. "I only like him as friend." He reminded himself quietly. 'Then why am I getting jealous over it?' He left the library quickly as possible.

Azumi looked at his unwanted friend. "You're right, I'm gay as well but you're not my type, Ohiro-san." He politely replied, hoping that the guy would get hint. 'Not anymore.'

"Please call me Masaru and I'm just thinking of handsome guy like you could take a tour of the city with me as your guide. I bet I can change your mind with one night." Masaru grinned as he fingered his hopefully new friend's arm.

"No thank you, I'm not interested in your offer." He backed away from Masaru and his hand.

"But tonight's sky would be beautiful and it would be even better if I could share it with a handsome man, perhaps someone like you?"

"No, thank you. I'm good."

"So are you telling me that you're rather seen with a bumbling idiot like Keitaro Urashima than with me?" The beautiful young man prayed that the rumors wasn't true.

"Hey, Keitaro's my friend so please stop with the name-calling! You don't know him." Navy-haired student replied.

"Word of advice, he's not worth of your attention and he has a certain reputation around here. If you insists on hang onto him, prepare to be disappointed with that loser." Masaru scoffed. 'What a pity, a handsome man like him hanging out with someone like Urashima.'

"Thank you for the advice but I can handle myself. Excuse me, I have to go and I hope I don't see you ever again." The Hokkaido native hissed as he walked out of the library and never looked back. 'God, that guy reminds me one of my ex-boyfriends. Now I want to go home but I have two more classes to go…..'

After couple hours of working with Seta, Keitaro managed to got home safe. Oddly enough, his mind wasn't on Naru but on Azumi. He was wondering why he was feeling like that early today. 'I'm not jealous of him having a new friend, am I?'

"Keitaro-sempai, dinner would be done within a half hour."

"Thank you, Shinobu. Can you let me know when food's done?" The landlord asked.

"Yes, Sempai." The young cook responded.

"I'll be in my room." But before Keitaro could go upstairs, the phone rings and once again, he pick it up. "Hinata Dormitory, can I help you?"

"Keitaro, is that you?"

"Hey Azumi, how are you doing?"

"It has been long day of school, my friend. I know we agreed to meet each other tomorrow but I was wondering if I could see you tonight? I'm right outside."

"You're here? I'll be out now." Keitaro placed the phone back on its receiver and ran out of the dorm. He spotted his friend sitting on the bench. "I thought you would be out with a new friend already." He didn't realized that he had bitter tone as he spoke.

"How did you know that? Did you spy on me?" Azumi was amused by his friend's vocal response.

"No, I went to the school because my boss asked me to come in and I saw you and some pretty guy in the library." He coughed when he realized he sounded bit negative.

"Were you jealous?" Azumi teased. 'Please be jealous, please be jealous...'

"No, I'm glad that you're making a new friends."

'Oh, well… I can dream, can't I?' He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't call Masaru Ohiro a friend and I'm here to study, not make friends. But however if someone like you catches my eye, I like to stick to that person to the end." He chuckled. "So Urashima-san, you're stuck with me."

"That's comforting." 'Why am I was happy to hear? I don't like him that way!'

"Besides, you got nothing to worry about. I only got eyes for you." Azumi teased as he gave his friend a kiss on the cheek. "I'm getting hungry. How about dinner?"

"I don't know. Shinobu's making dinner right now."

"Come on, I would like to forget about him and spend the night with you. My uncle knows a great restaurant got this delicious tempura nearby my place. It's my treat." Azumi pleaded.

Keitaro wanted to say no but as he looked at his friend's eyes, he get the feelings that Azumi don't want go home yet. "Just give me a second." He went back to the dorm and toward the kitchen. He saw the youngest tenant cooking. "Shinobu, I'll be back. I know it's the last minute but I'm having dinner with a friend."

"Okay, sempai." She was disappointed that he couldn't eat with her but nonetheless, she gave him a smile. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, I'll see you later." He left the his family-owned building for third time. He turned to his friend. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Azumi smiled as they walked together to his car. He drove his friend to the tempura restaurant and took his hand as they entered "Here we are." He took him to nearest empty booth.

The waitress came by and they gave their food and drink orders. Keitaro and Azumi made some small talk about their day until their food came in. "We're having dinner so can you tell me how did you know about Kitsune's alcoholic problem?"

"Before I start, I would to say that I don't mind having a few drinks once in a while. But I got some fresh mental scars about drunk people."

"Oh, you don't have to talk about it."

"I don't mind, I think it's better to talk to someone then keep in bottled up." He sighed and begins to speak. "I had two serious relationships so far but both ended badly. One of them was with an older guy. He was only five years older than me but he likes to drink lot and sneaked me into bars so much that I can tell who's alcoholic or not. That was our dates. He would drink while he parade me around like some eye-candy. At first, I didn't mind but soon, it was bothering me that all we did." He took a deep breath. "I remember on our last date, he got so drunk with some of his friends. They decided to have fun with me. But if my father didn't decided to follow me that day, I would be raped. I wasn't virgin anymore yet I think I would lost something more precious if I did. So to answer your questions, I know their mannerism and expressions. When I first saw her, she got this look that says I'm itching for another drink."

"I'm sorry to hear that but how you break up with him?"

"After my father saved me, he held me and cried. I haven't seen my father cried and but that gave me the strength to dump his ass. I don't know where I didn't but I felt good. Few days later, I realized that I need to change myself so I did some research on colleges and so couple months later, I applied to Tokyo University. So here I am."

"I'm sorry to heard that."

"That's in the past." He looked at his friend."Besides if I didn't date him, I wouldn't have the epiphany to move out of Hokkaido to here." He raised his non-alcoholic beer. "So here to my scumbag ex-boyfriend! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a fresh look in life; school, job, new home and mostly important, good friend."

Keitaro blushed as his own glass gently tapped against his friend's. "I'm not that important….."

"Trust me, you are." Azumi smiled. 'In span of few days, you make me feel special when I'm with you.' He was debating if he should tell Keitaro that.

"I'm glad that I met you, too. But I'm still think you deserve better company than me."

"Keitaro if you kept thinking that, I'll kiss you on the lips."

Instantly, the landlord covered his mouth with his hands. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." Azumi shook his head. "You're too cute. Okay, we already talked about my past and myself enough. Let's talk about you. I already know you and your parents. Let's not forgot about your grandmother and her dorm. What else is there?"

"I do have adopted sister." Keitaro took a drink of his light beer.

"So tell me about her."

"Kanako's very interested person, her hobbies is to imitate 's very good at it. She has a huge collection of wigs and a trunk filled with assorted make-up."

"So is my older sister, Umeko. She have a strange habit of playing with her food but then again, that what's she do for a living."

"And how many siblings you have?"

"I have two, one older sister and one young brother. Umeko's married to a South Korean man and they live in Busan with triple, two girls and one boy. My baby brother, Daiki's almost done with high school and he has a girlfriend." He burst laughing. "I wanted to know more about you but instead, I told you something about myself."

"I don't mind, how about this? We'll alternate."

"Sure, we could do that."

"My hobbies are drawings and photo booth stickers. I do have an album of them. Most people find it silly."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Then again, so is mine. I like to watch classic foreign movies and I also collect some movie posters, too."

"What kind of move do you watch?"

"I really do like comedies." Both young men got into a deep convention about movies that they didn't realized that they're only customers in the restaurant until they heard a voice.

"Excuse me, we're closing soon. Here's your check." The waitress held out the paper slip. "I hope you and your boyfriend come back soon. You guys looks so cute together."

"Wait, we're n…."

"Thank you and we will." Azumi paid the check and turned around to kissed Keitaro's cheek. "Come on, Taro. We should let nice people close up and remember, we got a busy day tomorrow." He dragged his friend out of restaurant. Once they got to the car, the male Urashima gave him a look. "What?"

"Taro?"

"Well… it's unique and I didn't want to called you Kei." Azumi got into driver while Keitaro was getting in passenger's side.

"Please don't call me that. I already got teased enough when I was little because of that fable, Taro Urashima."

"I didn't think of that. I was thinking of the meaning of that name." The math student begins to drive. "Don't worry, I won't call you that again."

"Thank you for that and dinner. But how are you feeling now?"

"I'm better now, thanks to you." Azumi snapped his fingers. "Oh, I already talk to my uncle about your skills and he want to see your portfolio first if you have one."

"I have my sketchbook, the one you saw. Does that count?"

"Great that's perfect, my uncle know about tomorrow plans and he's also available, too. So can you meet him?"

"Call me when you're ready." Keitaro nodded. "Hey, I'm home already."

Azumi didn't let his friend leave me yet. "I'll see you tomorrow but first, let me walk you to your door." He and the landlord took a quiet stroll to the dorm. He leaned forward to kissed his friend's cheek. "Thanks again for a great night. You make me special when I'm with you." Azumi winked and left.

Keitaro blushed when he heard that. "I like him as friend." He told himself softly as he could yet he couldn't deny that he feel something toward his self-proclaimed bodyguard.


	6. Chapter 6

After Keitaro finished his morning chores around the dorm, he sat down and stared at his cup of coffee in the living room. He was grateful that nobody's home at this time, the girls are busy with school or in Kitsune's case, gambling. All he wanted was peace, quiet and tried to figure about his budding feelings toward Azumi. But his train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud telephone rings. "Hello…"

"Keitaro?"

"Azumi?" 'Right, he was suppose to call me today.' "How are you doing today?"

"What time do you want me to pick you today?"

"Anytime would be good."

"How about now?"

"Okay, I'll see you in few minutes."

"Actually, I was thinking that I could walk through the doorway." Azumi turned off his cellphone as he strolled over where Keitaro was standing. He chuckled at his friend's shocked face. "You can hang up now."

"Right, when did you get here?" Keitaro place the phone back to it's reciever.

"I got here few minutes ago." Azumi couldn't resist on giving his friend a kiss on the cheek as he was standing next to him. "I got bored at home."

"Oh, I'm not ready to go yet."

"That's okay. You can take your time but can you give me a tour of this place please?"

The landlord nodded as he gave his friend a quick basic tour of Hinata Dorm but ends it in his room. "So what do you think?"

"I still don't know why your grandma changed it. I mean the place looks great." Azumi looked around Keitaro's room. "Except for that hole in ceiling, why did your grandmother has a hole in the ceiling? That's dangerous and who's live up there?"

"Its Naru's room. I couldn't fixed it because it gives her memories when Granny Hina used to live here."

"You got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not."

"You should pack your stuff so we could go."

"Should I bring my paint set? But I don't have easel."

"Okay and we could go shopping for that after we talk to my uncle."

"Alright." Keitaro took his art book and tuck it in with his new paint set. grabbed his keys, wallet and art supplies. "Shall we go?" Both male students made small talk as they took a walk toward Azumi's car but someone's voice interrupted their chat.

"Keitaro?"

The bespectacled young man turned around to see who called him. "Oh, Aunt Haruka hello!"

"Don't call me Aunt!" She slapped him on back of his head.

Azumi walked in front of Keitaro and looked at female Urashima. "Can you please not hit him at all?"

'There's a first, someone defends him.' She was slightly amused. "Look, I don't know who you are but I don't like being called Aunt and he keeps forgetting that."

"It's not my fault. Someone told me to call you that since I was little and now it's stuck in my mind."

Haruka sighed. 'He has a point. If Granny Hina didn't insist on him calling me Aunt, he would be calling me something else.' "Fine, I'll stop it but we really need to work on that." She grabbed her small package of cigarettes out of her pocket. "And who are you?"

"I'm Azumi Morioka, nice to meet you."

Haruka eyed at her so-called nephew's new friend. "So when did you came out of the closet?"

"I came out during middle school and how did you know?"

"I know a plenty homosexuals, both male and female and most of them are my friends. So trust me, I can tell." She lit her cigarette. "So where are you two going anyway?"

"I'm going to his uncle's house with him to paint a portrait."

"You haven't done that for awhile. Do you even have a canvas and easel?

"First, I have to see if they wanted me to draw for them. Then I'll buy the supplies."

"Do you need some money?" The smoker asked.

"I'm fine but thank you."

"Are you sure? I hope you know that I still support your art."

"Thank you, Haruka and I'll let you if I do need some help with art supplies funds." Keitaro gave his cousin a smile. "Oh, if you see the girls, please tell them that I will be out for the rest of the day." He and his friend walked to the blue Toyota.

Haruka watched the blue car driving away. She couldn't help but to smile. "He actually has a friend who cares for his well-being. Good for him."

Azumi drove Keitaro to a store. He parked the car to nearest parking spot. "My uncle own this store and his house's few blocks away."

"What's your job with your uncle?" He asked, nervously.

"I work as his bookkeeper, it's not bad job. My uncle's a nice guy who help me when I was little kid and support me when I came out of closet with my folks."

"Hello Uncle Naoki, this is Keitaro Urashima."

"It's nice meet to you, Keitaro. Azumi told me so much about you. May I see your portfolio please?"

Keitaro took his book from the art supplies and handed it over to his friend's uncle.

Naoki took the artbook and flipped the pages carefully as he studied each drawing. "It's really good work and the colored ones are beautiful. We can't do this for free. We should pay you for your artwork."

"It's okay."

"I insist. Plus if Kaede found about that, she would be angry."

"Okay, when you want me to start?"

"How about now?"

Keitaro nodded. Before he can say anymore, Azumi interrupted him. "Uncle, we need to go shopping for an easel and canvas."

"That's fine, do you have enough cash with you?"  
"No, uncle. We're fine. But where do you want him to set up?"

"Kaede says you could work the painting at our house. Plus she has been excited to meet you, Keitaro."

"Okay, Uncle Naoki. I'll take Keitaro there after we go shopping." Both young men left the store. They took a trip to art and crafts so they get the supplies that Keitaro needed. Once they got it, they went to Naoki's home where Kaede greet them with a warm smile.

"Keitaro, hello!" Kaede smiled at the landlord. "Azumi told me so much about you. I feel like you're family already. You're soo cute!" She gave the landlord a quick hug.

"Thank you." Keitaro blushed.

"Come on, I show you where you can set up." She lead them to the living room."Here it is, an old wedding of us. We always wanted to see this picture in painted canvas. Can you do it?"

Keitaro took it. "I'll start it right away. After few hours of working on the painting, Azumi insisted on he should take break and he was taking him to dinner which Keitaro agreed. Once again, they went to the tempura restaurant and their waitress was excited to see the cute "couple" again. Keitaro couldn't deny it this time because the little voice of his head, he didn't mind the idea. 'But do I really want to be with him?'

"Keitaro, I thought you like the food here."

"Oh, I do. I was thinking of something else."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff." Keitaro's face was tinted with blush. "So who's your blood relative? Your uncle or aunt?"

"My uncle, he's oldest brother of my father." Azumi wondered why Keitaro changed the subject so quickly but went along with it.

"Does he and Kaede have children?"

"They have two, one girl and boy. My female cousin, Nana's married and lives in Kyoto. If I remember correctly, she has one kid and another one on the way. The other cousin, Kato's studying in Europe." Azumi smiled and once again, they talked about families and goals until the restaurant closed for the night. As he took Keitaro, he couldn't help on wish that was date.

The next day, Keitaro finished his morning chores and left the dorm around noon. He knew that some of the girls are home. Knowing about Naru's attitude these days, he would like spare Azumi the pain and a Naru-fueled journey. He took a stroll to his relative's shop but he was shocked when he saw his ditzy friend relaxing by teashop patio. "Mutsumi, how are you doing and when did you did get back?"

"I'm okay, bit light-headed and yesterday." Mutsumi gave her oldest friend a smile.

Azumi finds Keitaro talking to very curvy lady by a store. He could feel the green-eyed monster clawing at him as he watched the young lady was getting too close to his friend.

"Azumi, there you are. This is my friend, Mutsumi. She works for my aunt's tea-shop." Keitaro pointed at the building.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Azumi politely smiled. For awhile, they got into convention on how Keitaro's first meeting with both him and Mutsumi and how long did the young lady know the landlord. "Ah, okay. Keitaro did mention about the promise girl. It's kinda weird but do you think the kids would remember something that?"

"I think it's nice and your girlfriend would agree." Mutsumi stated, with a smile.

"I wouldn't know. I don't have one nor would be interested in one." Azumi replied.

"I don't understand." She tilted her head.

"I do prefer boys over girls."

"Oh that's interesting to know. I think I'm bisexual."

"Really?"

"She was Naru's first kiss." Keitaro added.

Azumi let out a laugh. "For some reasons, I'm not surprised about that."

"Mutsumi, it's time to work!" Haruka yelled out of her window.

"Oh, it was nice to meet you, Azumi. I hope to see you again." Mutsumi leaned forward to kiss her new friend on the lips.

For the first time, Keitaro want to slap Mutsumi. 'Why did she kiss my guy? Wait.. he's not mine and I'm not gay.'

"Why did she kiss me? I already told her that I'm not interested in girls." Azumi wiped his lips with back of his sleeve once she entered the tea-shop. "Nice girl, I think she has few screws loose."

"Sorry, she has an odd habit of kissing people that she likes and I guess she likes you." Keitaro explained. 'I can't believe that I got jealous again but this time, it was toward Mutsumi for kissing him.' "She was my first kiss, too."

She was?" Azumi could feel even more jealously toward the anemic young woman. "Did she ever kiss you again?"

"No, not really. You have kiss me more times than her."

The navy-haired young man smirked. "If you want, I could kiss you on the lips too."

Instead of covering his mouth like he did before, he actually blushed. 'Maybe I do like him that way.'

Azumi was waiting for an answer but didn't receive one. He licked his lips. "Wait… can I really kiss you on lips?" HIs eyes widened and his heart was racing. 'Please say yes!'

"Can we go to your uncle now? I do have work there."

"Fine, this convention isn't over but before we go, can I kiss your cheek? I really don't like the feelings of girl's lips on mine."

"You didn't asked before. Why ask now?" Keitaro wondered.

"I don't know….." Azumi pressed his lips on the spot between Keitaro's cheek and lips. "It's just felt appropriate time to ask."

"We should go." Keitaro walked off to the car and hoping that Azumi didn't see his reaction to the kiss. 'I can't believe that I want him kiss me." Once again, his friend drove him to uncle's home.

Azumi walked Keitaro to the living room where the easel was set-up. "I actually have work in my uncle's office. So I'll see you in few hours later." He headed to the office. Few hours passed by, he was so focusing on his work that he didn't heard his aunt approach him.

"Hey Azumi, it's dinner time." The elderly lady informed him.

"Thank you, Aunt Kaede." Azum dropped his pen and stretched his arms.

"Why don't you ask Keitaro stay for dinner? We would love to know more about your boyfriend."

"Aunt, he's not my boyfriend!" Azumi blushed. 'I wish….'

"Really, that's shame. He's a better guy than the last one."

"Excuse me, I have to ask Keitaro who's not my boyfriend a question!" He got up from the desk and left before his aunt said something else. As he finds the archeology student in the living room, he could feels his heart beats faster at the sight of Keitaro working hard on his uncle's portrait on the easel. 'I'm falling in love with you even more but too bad, you're straight.' "Keitaro, my uncle and aunt want to know if you can stay for dinner?"

"Sure, let me call the girls first."

"Oh, sure." Azumi grabbed his cellphone from it's pouch and held it out to him. "Here, you can use my cellphone."

"Thank you."

"Hello?"

"Keitaro-sempai, where are you?"

"Shinobu, I'm at a friend's house. I'm going to have dinner with him and his family.

"Okay, sempai. I'll let them know."

"Thank you and I will see you girls later." Keitaro end the phone convention and returned the cellphone back to it's owner. "Before we eat, I'm almost done with painting. What do you think?"

"Keitaro, that's beautiful. Are you not an art student?"

"No, come on. I'm getting hungry." Keitaro followed his friend to the dining room.

Back at the dorm, Kitsune approached her youngest friend. "Who was that, Shinobu?" She asked with curious look.

"It was Keitaro-sempai. He called to let us know that he would dining out at a friend's house tonight." Shinobu replied.

"That's two days in row. Do you know who's he with?"

"He didn't say."

"He's probably with Azumi. He has been spending a lot of time with him."

"Idiot, he's probably goofing off and ignoring his responsibilities here." Naru added as she came into the room.

"Give him some break. I overheard him talking to Haruka about paintings. Do you know that he can draw?"

"Yeah….."

"Naru, you should tell him about your feelings before it's too late."

"If you talking about Azumi, I'm not worried. Keitaro has no interest in guys."

"That may be true but I don't know. We might lose our chances."

"What are you talking about? And who's we?"

"You're not the one who like Keitaro."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Naru blushed. "He's our disgraceful, perverted landlord, that's all."

"Please don't deny this time. If you do, you might regret it." Kitsune warned. "The same goes for you, Shinobu."

After good meal with Azumi and his family, he added the final touches to his first masterpiece. "I'm done." He smiled as he present the painting to Kaede and Naoki.

"Oh my goodness, it looks better than I expect." Kaede gasped. "Thank you." She handed her nephew's friend a stuffed envelope. "Here's your payment."

"This is too much." Keitaro stated.

"Keitaro, you're great artist. I'll be disappoint if you don't take it." The elderly woman pouted.

The landlord turned to Azumi and his uncle who gave him a look; take it. He sighed in defeat. "Alright, thank you."

"No, thank you. It's getting late. Hopefully, we can talk so more on your next visit." Kaede winked.

Azumi took his friend to home and walked him to door. "Here we are. You're safe and sound until you see that bitch." He rolled his eyes. "How come you can't kick her out of the dorm? You got the deed so you got the power to evict her."

"I can't." Keitaro stated.

"Keitaro come on, I seen the way she treated you. You deserve to be treat better than that."

"It's not right. She lived here before I came here and she has no place to go."

"You're too nice, Keitaro but that's one of the reason that I lo.. like about you." Azumi kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you…. I think."

"You! Urashima, how dare you bring this guy here again?" Motoko ap

"Me?" Azumi looked at young lady. "I do have a name. It's Azumi Morioka."

"I don't care. You shouldn't be here!"

"I told you before, I don't like girls! I'm gay. Or you didn't hear me before,... I don't believe I know your name."

"Motoko Aoyama, I don't know what's your game here and I heard you perfectly fine. Gay or straight, all men are perverts."

"Just men are perverts? Really? I'm kinda curious on what your excuse on why but judging by your actions, I'm guessing something's stupid."

"Urashima, you should take responsibility and tell your friend to leave here now." Motoko snapped at the quiet landlord.

"Hold on for one moment, we didn't do anything wrong. I was walking Keitaro to the door like a good friend and I wasn't planning to come in at all. You came by, barging and assuming us for the worst possible scenarios. So please tell me who's being rude?"

"Right now, you are." Motoko nearly growled.

"I'm not the one who sounds like deranged bear."

Motoko was filled with rage as she grabbed her sword and unleashed an attack at two young men. Azumi pushed his friend out of the way and unfortunately for him, he got injured in the process as he fell down on the ground. Keitaro panicked when he saw Azumi got hurt. He rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing major but few scratches. I don't know how fast you can heal. I wish I could have your ability." Azumi got help from the his love interest.

Keitaro sighed in a relief. "I'm just glad that you're alright." Without thinking, he gave him a swift kiss on the lips. His eyes widened with shock as he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry I don't know why I did that. I'm going now, I'll see you later." He ran into the dorm. 'Stupid, stupid…. I can't believe that I kiss him.' But he touched his lips. 'That felt really nice.'

Both Azumi and Motoko were shocked at the landlord's sudden action. But the gay student didn't want to be near the young swordwoman so he went to his car and drove off home. Motoko slowly walked to her room with knowledge that someone could steal Keitaro away from her and for once, she didn't deny it.

Azumi went to his uncle's house."I'm back!" He saw his uncle and aunt were in the living room and were having tea.

"Welcome back….. what happened to you?" Kaede inquired as she saw her nephew's messy appearance.

"I fell down but I'm fine now."

His aunt wanted to question him some more but judging by his actions, she has to trust his judgement. "Okay, Keitaro's nice young man. Are you sure you two aren't dating?" She took a sip of her tea.

"No, we're just friends."

"It's too bad. He would be upgrade from your taste in men."

"What's that suppose means?"

"We love you and we have to support you since you came out of closet. But you were dating the wrong type of guys; they were rude, arrogant or/and selfish but gorgeous." Kaede calmly stated.

"Looks aren't everything. It should be plus." Naoki added.

"They weren't that bad….." Azumi whispered.

"Did one of your ex-boyfriends slap you because you didn't listen to him?" His uncle sighed. as he patted his nephew's back. "Look, we both want you to be happy. That's all."

"Yes, I understand. I'm getting tired so I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Uncle. Aunt Kaede, good night." Azumi went to his loft apartment and straight to his bedroom. As he laid down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling of his room and he couldn't believe that Keitaro kissed him. He wished it was longer. 'Does it means that Keitaro like me back?'


	7. Chapter 7

After few day passed by, Keitaro didn't see Azumi since he accidentally kissed him on that fateful night but he did talked to him on the phone couple times. 'It's not the same. I want to see him again.' But then again, he didn't see Motoko at all. She was avoided him for some reasons. 'I really need to talk to her about that night. I'm not letting her get away with it.' He finally finds her walking toward her room. "Motoko, we need to talk!"

Motoko looked at him and a flashback of him kissing Azumi hits her so her eyes focused on something else so she wouldn't see that image. "What do you want, Urashima?"

"I want to talk about your actions few night ago." Keitaro replied.

"That was your mistake, not mine." The heiress scoffed. "You shouldn't bring any male visitor with you at all unless you talk it over with us."

"I didn't bring him over for a visit. He want to make sure that I got home in one piece." 'I feel like a broken record when I talk to the girls.'

"He was still by all-girl dormitory."

"So you kept reminding me!" The landlord stated. "I don't care what you do to me; punish me or use me as target practice. You don't attack someone innocent like him."

"He was questioning my honor."

"And he was right about that! You don't know him enough and you were being rude from the moment you saw him."

"I was protecting the dorm from perverts like you and him."

"He's not a pervert but a guy that I care about."

"Is that why you kiss him?" Motoko blurted out. "Do you like him that way?"

"Yes, I do. He makes me feels special and safe." Keitaro admitted with slight blush on his face.

'Damn it!' Motoko felt slight pain in her heart. "Only you would be that desperate enough to go out with a foolish man."

Without thinking, Keitaro raised his hand and slapped Motoko's face. "Don't you dare talk about him that way again. He's a great man who deserve to be treated better than that. If you insulted him or raised your sword around him, I will call your sister."

'He slap me...' The sword-wielding tenant was shocked and scared about the turn of event. "You wouldn't?"

"She gave me her personal number before she left. I know she would be furious if she finds out that you almost injured a good man for defending me from you! Then what?" Keitaro sighed. "Excuse me, I don't think I can talk to you anymore today." He walked off.

Motoko bit her lip as she touched her stinging cheek. 'Finally, he grew a spine.' She was so focus on Keitaro that she didn't know that Naru was coming to her until she hear her voice.

"Motoko, do…. what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing."

"Did Keitaro did something to you?"

"Naru-sempai, don't do it. He's not worth it."

Naru wanted to curse him off but she saw the somber look on her friend's face. "Motoko, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry but I don't feel that well. We'll talk another time, Sempai." Motoko left so she can be alone in her room, leaving Naru confused but one thing that cleared for her, she need to find the only male tenant.

Keitaro was walking aimlessly around the hallway. His mind was still shocked on what happened before. 'I can't believe that I hit her but she attacked Azumi and me.' He wondered. 'Then again if she didn't attack, I wouldn't know my feelings about him. Is it possible for me to like another guy that I only met couple days ago? But then again, what about Naru? Do I still like her? Is it right to to forget about my feelings for her?'

"Keitaro! What did you do to poor Motoko?" Naru was face to face with the landlord.

'Speaking of the she-devil.' "I talked to her. Why do you want to know?"

"She's my friend, that's why."

"What about me? Am I your friend, too?"

"I know her longer." Naru sneered and both college students wasn't aware that Kitsune was spying on them from a distance.

'Please don't say something stupid.' Kitsune knew it's wishful thinking but she prayed that Naru don't put her foot in her mouth.

"Whatever it is, you probably deserve to be punished."

"How?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's you, you pervert."

"How am I pervert? Please don't say that I'm a guy."

"Didn't you peep me and Kitsune at hot-springs two weeks ago and groped Mutsumi when she was down the day before that?"

"That was an accident. You don't give me a chance to explain myself and you don't tell me ahead of time when you girls take a bath. I know I'm not perfect person. I tried my best but then again, you don't know me at all, other than what you think you know about me. So please tell what do you know what me?"

"You're our unwanted landlord who's the grandson of Granny Hina failed three times and kicked out of his parents' house."

"Anything else?" Keitaro groaned. 'Why is the list all negative?'

"You can draw?"

"And?"

"..." Naru blushed. "So what? I bet you don't know me at all."

Keitaro sighed as he calmly recited her birthday, known likes & dislikes and why she live in the dorm. "I know about you from Haruka and Kitsune but not you. You get angry if I ask you personal questions yet I don't know, you still get angry. How about this? Do you know when my birthday?"

Naru didn't respond but she looked uncomfortable to answer the question.

"I thought so. Do you even like me at all?"

"I..I…. I…. I don't know…."

"Naru, it's not hard question. Do you like me?""

The honey-brunette tenant didn't know what to do so she did what she thought it was right. She yelled at him. "I don't deserve this! You want to know if I like you? No, I don't. You're selfish and groped my friends when you have the chance! You should know about us because you're the landlord."

Kitsune shook her head at her close friend's so-called proclamation. 'She blew it!'

The moment Naru spoke those words, it dawn on him. 'What did I see in her? She's a bitch like Azumi says. But I was too focus on her beauty to see it.' "Thank you for letting me see the light." Keitaro walked away from his now-former love interest's sight. As he was out of sight, Kitsune came out of her hiding spot and was by her best friend's side.

"Congratulations, Naru. We lost him." Kitsune stated.

"He'll be back. He always do." 'Why did I say that to him?'

'Not this time. This time, he got a person who isn't sending mixed signals.' She stared at Naru. She decided to humor her long-time friend. "Sure, whatever you say." 'I wish I took my chance with him instead.'

Keitaro was debating if he should stay in room or go out. He couldn't take it anymore. 'Why and how did I like her in first place?'

Shinobu ran up to the landlord. "You got a phone call, Sempai."

"Oh thank you, Shinobu." Keitaro walked to the nearest phone and begins to speak it. "Hello,this is Keitaro Urashima speaking."

"Keitaro, this is Naoki Morioka, Azumi's uncle. I got your number from my nephew. The reason that I call you is that I want to talk about the painting that you did for my family."

"You don't like it?"

"No, Kaede and I love it and some of my friends love it as well. They want you to do the same for their families so what do you think? They're willing to pay you good money for it."

"Wow.. I don't know what to say….."

"Say that you accept the job."

"Yes I will, thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"Good, I'll let you know more soon. Thank again for the wonderful painting. Bye, Keitaro."

"Goodbye, Naoki." Keitaro heard his friend's uncle hung the phone. 'I can't believe that I get to paint again. I want to talk to someone about it. I wonder if Haruka's available to talk.' He quickly went to Shinobu's room and knocked on her door.

"Sempai?" The young tenant was surprised to her landlord by her door.

"Can you tell the girls that I'm going out for rest of the day?"

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thank you and I'll see you later tonight." Keitaro waved as he headed toward to Haruka's store. As he got there, he noticed there was few customers. "Aunt Haruka, are you busy?"

"Keitaro…."

"Sorry but it's really force of habit."

"Please try to remember that I don't like being called Aunt. But do you need something?"

"Do you have time for talk?"

"We could talk in the back." Haruka looked at her current employee. "I'll be back." Both Urashima went to her back office. She settled in her chair. "What's going on?"

"Azumi's uncle got me couple more paintings jobs with his friends."

"That's great, Keitaro." Haruka smiled. "Congratulation!"

"I can't believe it… "

"Why do you say that? I can. You're an amazing artist."

"Haruka, what you do think of my drawing skills? Please be honest."

The smoker was shocked on how serious he was and the fact he didn't bother called her aunt threw her off. "You're pretty great at it but I think if you went to school for it, I know you could do better. Why do you ask?"

"I want to hear your opinion about it and another matter."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What if I decided to date a guy? Would you mind?"

"Is it Azumi?"

Keitaro blushed as he nodded. "Granny Hina won't be thrilled about this."

"Keitaro, I really don't care what Granny thinks." Haruka smiled. "Let me tell you something, she own this shop once but I brought it from her, cheap and few conditions. One of the conditions is to follow her rules of the dorm."

"I'm sorry but I don't get it."

Haruka sighed. "Before Granny Hina left on her trip, she kept talking about you and the dorm so much. I didn't get it either until now." The smoker looked at her nephew. "Keitaro, she had planned out your life."

"Why?"

"I don't know but if you do want him, you have my full support. He actually care for you more than those girls did."

"Even Shinobu and Mutsumi?"

"Yes, even them and me." Haruka admitted. "You're my cousin and even though you're an idiot sometimes, I should lend you a hand with the girls. I know that they're handful, especially Naru and Motoko but I didn't. For that, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Haruka." Keitaro hugged his cousin.

"Thank you." Haruka sighed and to prevent herself crying, she quickly changed the subject. "Do you remember what motivates you to go Tokyo U?"

"Actually I forgot about the promise girl since I met him. Do you know who is?"

"I don't know myself but I know that its between Mutsumi or Naru."

"If it was Mutsumi or Naru, I don't think I care anymore. Naru need a reality check and I don't have feelings for her anymore. Mutsumi….. she kissed Azumi and I want to slap her for it."

"So you got jealous when Mutsumi kissed him?" Haruka was amused by this news.

"Yes, it's stupid but I really do like him. Am I gay?"

"Don't label your sexuality." She stated. "But ask yourself this question, do you really feel that comfortable with Azumi?"

"I got to go."

"Okay and good luck, Keitaro."

"Thanks for everything." Keitaro left the store but instead of heading toward the dorm, he took a leisurely walk. He didn't know where he was going until he reach a familiar house. 'It's Azumi's home.' He knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Keitaro, how are you doing today?" Kaede greeted.

"Hello Kaede, is Azumi home?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Another Look. I'm shocked that I'm done. Hope you'll enjoy reading it and please remember that there will be sequel. It's rating would be M.

Azumi couldn't believe that Keitaro was outside of his home. From his window, he watched Keitaro go to his front door. 'What's he doing here? I'm not complaining about it and I do miss him.' He could heard his aunt and love interest talking as he approached his door. When he heard either Kaede or Keitaro knock, he opened the door. "Hello…."

"I have to go home and make dinner for Naoki. Have fun, you two." Kaede gave a wink before she retreated to her home. She chuckled to herself. 'I knew it, Keitaro like him too.'

Both boys was silent until Azumi spoke up. "How did you get here? Did Naru punched you again?"

Keitaro shook his head. "Not this time, I want to clear my head so I decided to walk a nice long walk."

"That's one really long walk. Would you like to come in and have something to drink?" The gay student led his friend into his living room. "Welcome to my humble home."

"You got beautiful loft here." Keitaro sat down on nearby couch.

"Thanks but my sister and aunt helped me decorate the place." Azumi gave him a smile. He quickly went to his fridge for bottle of water. "Is water okay?" He handed it to him.

"Yeah, thanks." The landlord replied as he accepted the bottle. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, school and work. How about you? Did your tenants give anymore problems?" 'Did you regret kissing me?'

"Before you, my tenants was like that. Their problems with me aren't something new." Keitaro stated before he took sip of his water. "I'm guessing you know what about your uncle and his friends."

"Yeah, he told me last night. Congratulations, I would cook you a congratulation dinner but the thing I can do is boil a pot of water. How about we go out to eat?"

"If you don't mind, how about I cook?"

"Keitaro, that's not fair. You're a guest of my home."

"I don't mind." The landlord smiled as he stood up. "It's nice to make food for someone else."

"It's still impolite."

Keitaro stared at his friend. "Shinobu do all cooking at dorm but I like to cook too if she let me. So please be quiet and let me do it."

The dark navy haired student was bit stunned about his attitude. "Fine." He showed his friend to his kitchen. "Is there anything that I help?"

"I'm fine but do you have food in your fridge?"

"You're in luck. My aunt really want me to learn how to cook. She buy some grocery for me yesterday so she could teach me either today or tomorrow. But who knew a cute guy wants to make dinner for me?" Azumi watched Keitaro begins to prep the food in his own kitchen for a while. "What's for dinner?"

"Hamburger steak and salad with simple dressing, is that okay for you?"

"It's fine." Azumi replied, still amazed that Keitaro was cooking for him. He observes his love interest's actions by the stove. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"You can set-up the kitchen table." He stirred the onions.

An hour passed, Azumi already finished his task and Keitaro was plating and setting the food on the table.

"Sorry, it's not great like your aunt but it's something." Keitaro and his host sat down on kitchen chairs.

"No, it smells and looks good. I would be happy with soup and rice but this is great." Azumi took a bite. "You could make someone very happy with this food." He could feel slight envious on Keitaro's future girlfriend.

However Keitaro had different thoughts as he felt his cheeks heated. 'It felt nice to cook for him. Does it means I get to cook for him again if we do date?'

After they ate the homemade dinner, both boys cleaned up their plates and tidied up the kitchen. Once that's done, Azumi turned on his stereo to play some jazz music. He held out his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

"What for?"

"Come on, Keitaro. There's music in the air and I'm with a guy that I like."

"You like me that way?"

"Well… yes, I like you lot but I understand if you just look at me as a friend." Azumi looked bit somber but he still has smile on his face. "Can we just dance?"

'He likes me.' Keitaro grabbed his hand and two begin to dance. He never dance before, with a guy or girl but he enjoyed it and he felt comfortable dancing with his friend. Once they're finished their dance, he could felt his heart racing. "Thanks for the dance." He gave his dance partner a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you don't like to kiss other men." Azumi teased but he wished he could have one on the lips.

"I can change my mind, can't I? I did kiss you before."

"Yes, you can."

"May I try something?"

"Go ahead…." Azumi didn't expect his wish granted and so quickly. He could feel his body tingled with passion after that kiss. "Wow… what was that about?"

"I really don't know but I don't mislead you or anything." Keitaro blushed. "I wanted to say that I do like you, too."

"How can you mislead me if we both like each other?"

"Azumi, this is new for me, telling someone how I feel and trying to find out my sexuality. I'm not gay but I do want to date you." Keitaro confessed. "So I'm not sure if I'm misleading you or messed up."

"You're doing fine so you can relax." The navy-haired student kissed Keitaro on his forehead. "Do you still like girls?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Don't be, you're bisexual and there's nothing wrong with that." Azumi sat down on his couch with Keitaro sitting next to him. "I'm glad that you're here in my life."

"Me, too." The landlord blushed. "Can we kiss again?"

"You don't have to ask me that question. You just do it."

Keitaro wrapped his arms around his Azumi and kissed him. While the two young men were busy with each other, he didn't think of the dorm or Naru. All he could think was he found happiness with the person that likes him back.


End file.
